1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mortarless interlocking blocks capable of being easily assembled in longitudinally staggered or aligned rows and, more particularly, to the special interlocking terminations on said blocks and the system for forming wall structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several attempts have been made in the past to reduce ever increasing construction labor costs. Laying blocks constitute a big portion of the direct labor cost. The need for a sturdy structure limits the economic steps that may be taken to reduce cost. It is worthwhile noting the approach taken by J. Roe in U.S. Pat. No. 2,392,551 wherein the interlocking block described and claimed is believed to be the closest prior art to the present invention. Roe's block, however, has a dovetail termination that requires the lifting and aligning of the block with other blocks already laid on the structure before it can be laid. Also, the keys and keyways need to be matched before the blocks can be laid. Using these blocks would be a prohibitive time-consuming proposition with today's rising labor costs.
Other patents for interlocking building blocks provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem of building a sturdy and economical wall structure. Refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,291,712; 2,544,983 and 1,430,431. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.